wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Devoria
* Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without the creators permission! * Was adopted from PinkRose, is now owned by AFellowMercyMain |-|Bury A Friend= What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? What are you wondering? What do you know? Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me? When we all fall asleep, where do we go? |-|Sorry= I’ve missed your calls for months it seems Don’t realize how mean I can be ‘Cause sometimes I can treat the people That I love like jewelry Appearance Devoria is tall for her age, towering over a few others but not quite tall as most adults. She’s thin, and she looks a little malnourished. Her eyes are a warm brown color, and she rarely smiles anymore. Her scales are mainly black, her yellow scales getting far out and few the closer to her tail they get. Her head is mostly yellow with the top of it black as coal, maybe more so. Her spikes are black as well, getting slowly shorter as they go down her spine. Beautiful she may be, but being so common, no one really notices. |-|Bury A Friend= Come here Say it, spit it out what is it exactly You're payin'? Is the amount cleanin' you out? Am I satisfactory? Today, I'm thinkin' of all things that are deadly The way that I'm drinkin' you down Like I wanna drown, like I wanna end me |-|Sorry= ‘Cause I can change my mind each day I didn’t mean to try you on But I still know your birthday And you’re mother’s favorite song Relationships Ilannaq: She loves him. With all her heart. She feels he takes a part of her with him when they're not together. She could spend all day under their tree singing and relaxing together Condor: She can’t describe her rage she felt when Ilannaq told her about them, and the way they were rivals. 'How could someone give someone so much fear to do what they do best!' They have never met though, and it's probably for the better. Family: She loves them enough to have said goodbye to them before leaving the island. She doesn’t want to worry them, doesn’t want to upset them, so she continues on with her life, growing with their support. |-|Bury A Friend= Step on the glass, staple your tongue (ahh) Bury a friend, try to wake up (ah-ahh) Cannibal class, killing the son (ahh) Bury a friend, I wanna end me |-|Sorry= So I’m sorry to my unknown lover Sorry that I can’t believe that anybody ever really Starts to fall in love with me Sorry to my unknown lover Sorry I could be so blind Didn’t mean to leave you And all the good things that we had behind Personality She suffers from anxiety, and she’s depressed, but not quite suicidal. While she might get close to death, greet it’s doors briefly, she’ll pull herself back, not wanting her family, and her true love to mourn her. She’s always suffered from night terrors, sleep deprivation, sleep paralysis, and more. She fears sleep like some dragons fear death; she’ll stay up late and wake herself up early just to avoid a lucid dream. She feels terrible, with slight anger issues and a tendency to accuse other’s of things they can’t control. It’s not well known that Dev is actually pretty smart, with a beautiful singing voice that complimented Ilannaq’s. They make a great duet. She’s slow to trust, unless you do something significant to her, like stop her from crying or just listening to her rants. |-|Bury A Friend= I wanna end me I wanna, I wanna, I wanna...end me I wanna, I wanna, I wanna... |-|Sorry= I run away when things are good I never really understood The way you laid your eyes on me The ways that no one ever could Backstory Devoria was raised on Freedom Island. At first she lived in a village by the seashore, but after a while her parents noticed her lack of friends and they moved. It wasn’t easy. The opposite of easy, in fact. It was terrifying, and hard, and conflicting. Her sleep problems began around this time, seeming to come out of nowhere. She didn’t blame the move for it, though. She didn’t really blame anyone. Bullies were rare and far between on Freedom, thank the moons. Devoria feared everyone, everything, vivid dreams of death and paralysis causing her to develop anxiety. After a particularly bad day, she had met Illanaq. The hybrid had been collecting something when he heard her crying, so he came to her. Devoria was told to never keep anything bottled up—all it did was cause harm—so she told him everything. He was quick to agree, and they soon became friends and then fell in love. Devoria’s life had never been easy, but Ilannaq helped her through it, no matter what was happening to him. Eventually, they found a common dream; together they made an excellent singing duet. Nothing much happened until years later, when Devoria was nine. Her and Ilannaq were sitting by a tree, writing and reviewing a song they had wrote for a little talent show of sorts. It was one of Devoria’s fondest memories. But all good things must continue to change, as Devoria learned. It had gone by quickly. Ilannaq had been cut off mid-sentence, and soon after, they were whisked away into the world of showbiz. Devoria never came near that tree again, half afraid of the memories it would bring and half afraid that she would want to stay there forever. Her night terrors got worse—a large crowd of flashing lights and dragons with mics, and, for no reason, a disgustingly proud Condor with bloodstained talons and evil grin— despite her new job, she fell into a pit of despair, knowing that she had the possibility to never see her parents again. . She’ll still sing, just to appease their agent, or the growing crowd of fans. She’ll still smile, distant but genuine when around her family. She’ll still cry, unable to come to terms with her night terrors. She’ll still love, despite the odds. She’s still the same, but she’s also different. |-|Bury A Friend= What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? What are you wondering? What do you know? Why aren’t you scared of me? Why do you care for me? When we all fall asleep, where do we go? |-|Sorry= And so it seems I broke your heart My ignorance has struck again I failed to see it from the start And tore you open ‘til the end Trivia * She was originally made for a contest. * Devoria is a Hebrew name meaning “bee.” * She’s based off of the events during/before “Bury A Friend” was being written, Billie Eilish’s inspiration for the song, and what the song means. * Lyrics that are in normal text are sung by her; lyrics in italics are sung by Ilannaq; lyrics in bold are sung by both. * She’s the POV in Goodbye, My Friend. |-|Bury A Friend= Keep you in the dark, what had you expected? Me to make you my art, and make you a star And you get connected? I'll meet you in the park, I'll be cool and collected But we knew right from the start that you'd fall apart 'Cause I'm to expensive |-|Sorry= And so I’m sorry to my unknown lover Sorry that I can’t believe that anybody ever really Starts to fall in love with me Sorry to my unknown lover Sorry I could be so blind Didn’t mean to leave you And all of the things we had behind Gallery Feel free to draw her if you’d like! File:412AA419-17CA-4090-80D5-ABD88FF70379.jpeg|Dev FR File:Devoria_by_PinkRose06.png|Infobox pic without lyrics File:Devoria_and_friend_aesthetic.png|Devoria & friend aesthetic by MKDragonet! Thank you! Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 2.26.41 PM.png|Devoria by Aira! |-|Bury A Friend= It's probably somethin' that shouldn't be said out loud Honestly, I thought I'd be dead by now (wow) Calling security, keeping my head held down Bury the hatchet or bury a friend right now |-|Sorry= And someone will love you Someone will love you Someone will love you But someone isn’t me Category:Females Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AFellowMercyMain)